Mi flor de cerezo (KAKASAKU)
by Marleen Hatake
Summary: Kakashi siempre ha protegido a Sakura,cuando ella crece otro tipo de sentimientos se forman. Ambos van a una misión pero ella es capturada por un sirviente de Orochimaru ;Sasuke Uchiha. Ahora deben rescatar a Sakura y esta búsqueda llevara a Kakashi a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos
1. Chapter 1 UNA NOCHE DE RECUERDOS

La luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba el rostro confuso de aquel ninja de cabello color plata, los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaban su mente acompañados de una ligera sensación de culpa. Su cuerpo desnudo bajo las sabanas, que envolvían a su vez al delgado cuerpo de una chica de cabello rosa. Ella tenía una expresión de satisfacción en los labios, él contemplaba su belleza sabiendo que su situación no sería bien vista, se levantó de la cama mientras pensaba en lo sucedido.

1 mes antes

Tres ninjas rodeaban el escondite del villano más astuto que pudo haber existido. El objetivo de su misión consistía en investigar los nuevos objetivos de Orochimaru y cuan relacionados estaban con akatsuki. Sin embargo las cosas se habían tornado difíciles, Sakura había decidido encontrar a Sasuke, tan obstinada como siempre había tomado un camino diferente al de los dos ninjas que ahora se veían obligados a salvarla.

-Kakashi sensei, no sería mejor pedir refuerzos?-exclamo Sai

-No te preocupes, ésa tarea ya se la otorgue a Pakkun-contesto el peli plata-mientras tanto debemos preocuparnos por encontrar a Sakura.

Aquel ninja se encontraba realmente preocupado, aunque su máscara impedía notar cualquiera de sus emociones, él se sumergía en pensamientos de culpa. Sin darse cuenta siempre había estado protegiendo a la chica de cabello rosa, más que por ser su sensei lo hacía porque realmente le interesaba su bienestar. Recordó cuanto se preocupó por ella cuando sasuke dejo la aldea y cuanto la había observado llorar en silencio

-flashback 3 años antes-

Ella se encontraba inconsciente en una banca cerca de la salida de la aldea, parecía que dormía pero una expresión de tristeza se notaba en su rostro, como todos los días Kakashi hacia un recorrido de vigilancia por la aldea y se sorprendió al ver a la chica a esas horas de la madrugada. Se acercó pensando que podría estar herida y eso le preocupaba, se tranquilizó cuando un rayo de luz ilumino su rostro y noto que no tenía heridas.

-Sakura-le hablo con delicadeza a su alumna, ésta aun no despertaba, paso su mano por el rostro de la chica. Notó la suavidad se su piel bajo sus dedos y admiro la belleza de la pequeña kunoichi. El sabia cuanto sufría ella por sasuke y eso le molestaba, no necesariamente por que se sintiera atraído hacia ella, sino porque ante sus ojos ella era una chica decidida y con grandes cualidades, algo obstinada y llorona pero siempre tierna, emprendedora y fuerte. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que no se dedicaba a entrenarla como a Sasuke o Naruto, él sabía que esa chica llegaría lejos (y que de echo había mejorado mucho) por sus propios medios y esa forma de ser le sorprendía.

Por eso le disgustaba que ella fuera tan débil respecto a sus sentimiento con Sasuke, para él no era más que un amor de niños pero…él hubiera preferido que aquella chica hermosa de cabello rosa no se hubiera visto tan afectada por las decisiones del pelinegro, pero tampoco era algo que pudiese evitar, sin duda Kakashi había empezado a querer a la chica.

-Kakashi sensei-dijo la peli rosa despertando, le dolía la cabeza e inmediatamente recordó porque estaba en esa banca

- ¡Sasuke!….Kakashi sensei, Sasuke se ha ido con Orochimaru…¡Tenemos que detenerlo¡-dijo Sakura casi gritando mientras que las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas

Él se limitó a mirarla pues ya sabía que eso ocurriría pronto, suspiro y se sintió enfadado con Sasuke por cometer tantas estupideces. Abrazó a su pequeña alumna y con su tradicional sonrisa le dijo

-no te preocupes.

Esas palabras se habían vuelto tan típicas en el que conforme el tiempo paso ella se sentía reconfortada al escucharlas. Desde entonces solo quedaron ellos dos, con la partida de Naruto el equipo 7 se esfumo dejando un sensación de vacío en la peli rosa quien sin saberlo nunca estuvo sola, él se limitaba a observarla desde lejos, fue el único que la vio crecer y convertirse en una hermosa mujer.

-fin del flashback-

Llegaron rápidamente al escondite de Orochimaru encontrándose con Kabuto quien puso una sonrisa malvada y dijo: los esperaba

-En donde esta Sakura-grito Kakashi mientras que acumulaba chakra en su mano izquierda

Kabuto se limitó a sonreír sarcásticamente

-Ella no está aquí, Sasuke seguramente se divertirá con ella-les dijo mientras que sacaba dos kunai y los lanzaba en dirección a Kakashi

Fin del primer capítulo ¿Qué pasara con Sakura? Y ¿Por qué se la llevo Sasuke? ¿Cómo es que Kakashi se enamorara de Sakura? Descúbranlo pronto sus comentarios son importantes al igual que las críticas constructivas. Gracias por leer .Les prometo que se tornara más interesante. Espero sus reviews


	2. Capítulo 2 MI RIVAL

La batalla se iba tornando más seria, obviamente Kabuto tenía pocas esperanzas de ganar contra el ninja copia. Éste hizo un usual movimiento de manos e invoco a uno de sus perros.

—Sai debes encontrar a Sakura, Akino te acompañara—dijo Kakashi mientras atacaba con su chidori a Kabuto. Le parecía un fastidio tener que enfrentar al chupamedias de Orochimaru y también se preguntaba por qué el líder no estaba ahí, ese pensamiento hizo que se preocupara aún más por la situación en la que podría estar Sakura. _¡Mierda! debí de haber pensado que ella decidiría ir a buscarlo (pensó)_ y esto le resulto irritante, ¿hasta cuándo Sakura seguiría enamorada de ese tipo? Era su alumna y no podía evitar que le preocupase su bienestar y ese chico solo le traía problemas, definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha se había convertido en un rival, primeramente por tener la intención de atacar la aldea, pero ni siquiera Kakashi se imaginó que tal vez sería su rival pero en otras circunstancias de las que no era consiente…aun…

—_Mientras tanto en otro lugar—-_

Un ninja de cabello negro se detenía en un lugar apartado del bosque, llevaba a una chica de cabello rosa bajo su brazo derecho sin tener el más mínimo cuidado de no lastimarla, ella estaba inconsciente, su rostro se notaba cansado y demacrado, lagrimas se habían secado de su rostro cubierto de pequeños rasguños. Él arrojo al suelo y se limitó a observarla, sabía bien que vendrían a buscarla y esa era la única razón por la que decidió raptarla, su objetivo era generar un enfrentamiento y si era posible con quien había sido su mejor amigo y su rival eterno, Naruto Uzumaki. Sin embargo no contaba con que el tiempo había cambiado las cosas y su enfrentamiento no sucedería como esperaba ni con quien esperaba…

—Flash back—

Los tres ninjas habían llegado al escondite de Orochimaru, pese a que el objetivo de su misión era averiguar los planes de Akatsuki, no podían evitar indagar en los territorios de aquel villano que en el pasado había estado asociado con aquella organización. Kakashi había tratado de convencer a Tsunade-sama para que desistiera de mandar a Sakura a la misión pues él sabía que había el riesgo de que se encontrara con Sasuke. La hokage se limitó a contestar que no tenía otra opción ya que era la única ninja medico disponible y que sería útil, aunque se sintió culpable por arriesgar a Sakura de esa forma, la hokage entendía los sentimientos de la chica pero no podía hacer nada por ella.

—Nos dirigimos a la aldea de la nube, ellos tienen información que será de utilidad acerca de Akatsuki, pero como habrán notado debemos investigar un poco sobre Orochimaru, sin exponernos claro—dijo Kakashi con seriedad, mirando disimuladamente la reacción de su ex alumna.

Sakura no permitió que descubrieran sus sentimientos, ella al fin podría saber acerca de Sasuke, al menos quería comprobar que siguiera con vida. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y continuaron con su recorrido por los territorios de Orochimaru deteniéndose en lugares en donde pudieran conseguir información, se limitarían solo a eso.

Cuando la noche cayo, se dispusieron a buscar un lugar para dormir, pagaron dos habitaciones amplias. Sai y Kakashi durmieron en la misma dejando a Sakura la otra habitación. No debían de dejarla sola y mucho menos con las ideas que se formulaban en su mente.

Ella salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y conseguido no ser descubierta. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en el chico que una vez fue el amor de su vida, recordó el ultimo día que le vio y eso le hacía querer volver a verlo, al menos para saber si aún vivía, las cosas no habían terminado como lo esperaba y no era que ella siguiera amándolo, pues el tiempo había curado sus heridas y el madurar de había hecho consiente de que no podía amar el recuerdo de un chico que no existía, Sasuke había cambiado y ello lo sabía aun sin haberse encontrado con él. Sumida en sus pensamientos llego al escondite, se escondió en un árbol y espero a ver si alguien salía. El lugar parecía frio y siniestro, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo y sintió pena por Sasuke. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera pasado tres años de su vida en semejante lugar? Ella aún tenía la esperanza de ver sonreír al chico de cabello negro, esperanza que se esfumo cuando una voz familiar le hablo detrás de ella y se encontró con dos ojos negros que debieron ser conocidos pero había un sentimiento dentro de ellos que no lo era…

—Sakura—dijo sin entusiasmo Sasuke quien amenazaba a la chica con un kunai

Ella se quedó inmóvil, viéndolo de frente solo pudo pronunciar débilmente-Sasuke kun

Ambos se miraron por una milésima de segundo, suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta de que el chico al que amaba ya no existía, un dolor le atravesó el pecho, podía ver todo el odio en los ojos del chico, no era el odio que solía tener cuando era pequeño ya que sus ojos ya no mostraban esperanza alguna, ya no tenían brillo. Ella no sabía que decir, pensaba que tal vez si lo encontraba lograría convencerlo de regresar a la aldea, _soy una estúpida (pensó) ahora es demasiado tarde, pero ¿qué puedo hacer por Sasuke ahora?_

Un golpe en la única la saco de sus pensamientos y cayo de inconsciente en el suelo. El pelinegro la tomo por la cintura y se alejó al notar que Kabuto salía del escondite.

—¿Qué planeas Sasuke?—le pregunto—.Acaso es otra de tus chicas.

Sasuke lo miro con apatía y avanzando hacia el bosque contesto—no es de tu incumbencia.

Pero llego a escuchar como Kabuto le gritaba—¡diviértete!

—Fin del flashback—

Kakashi saco un pequeño listón rosa con los que Sakura solía adornar su cabello (y que sustituyo después por su banda de Konoha) que el mismo había recogido hace tiempo y que no había tenido la oportunidad de regresárselo. Se lo dio a oler a Akino (el perro) para que rastreara a Sakura. Sai partió con él.

—los alcanzare pronto, debes encontrarla—Le dijo Kakashi con una voz que no suele usar, por un momento dejo de parecer el Kakashi calmado y despreocupado de siempre.

Inmediatamente se dispuso a continuar con la pelea con Kabuto, una docena de kunai volaban por el techo del escondite. Pese a que Kabuto no era rival para Kakashi si le estaba quitando el tiempo. Obligo al ninja copia a bajar su banda y dejar ver su sharingan…en unos cuantos minutos logro deshacerse de Kabuto quien para no morir escapo entre una cortina de humo.

—Sakura—exclamo Kakashi mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad en dirección a donde se había ido Sai.

Espero que se encuentre bien. No deseo tener que vengarla matando a Sasuke (pensó) Ella jamás me perdonaría…

Y esa era la razón por la que nunca había intentado acabar con Sasuke.

Fin del segundo capítulo Al parecer Kakashi se preocupa mucho por Sakura no? ¿Por qué será? Ni el mismo lo sabe... Espero que no les haya parecido aburrido pero tenía que explicar cómo Sakura se encontró con Sasuke. En el próximo capítulo las cosas aumentaran de intensidad y Kakashi deberá vigilar a Sakura ¿será que se acerca el lemon? Esperen y descúbranlo **gracias a **_** Lexia Hatake Biersack Way **_**por apoyar mi fic **** y yo también pienso lo mismo de sasuke **


	3. Chapter 3 no te preocupes

Desde el momento en que la conoció se dio cuenta de lo frágil que parecía, de lo sentimental obstinada y emprendedora que era. De la misma forma, fue quien más observo y elogio en secreto todos sus cambios…cuando las lágrimas caían por su rostro en el momento en que estuvo a punto de perder a sus compañeros y como su hermoso cabello largo había sido cortado por decisión propia cuando ella intento dejar de seguir siendo protegida por los demás. La niña de cabello rosa que se había convertido en ninja, poseedora de una gran inteligencia y un gran corazón. Sin darse cuenta había estado protegiéndola desde que la conoció, siempre tratando de alegrarla y quitar la preocupación de sus ojos verdes. Él solía rescatarla de todo peligro, sonreír y decirle —_no te preocupes._

Tal vez el contacto físico no se había dado lugar entre ellos, sin embargo verle sonreír era suficiente para saber que ella se encontraba a salvo. Un sentimiento, un deseo de protegerla había nacido en el desde hace tiempo. Durante casi tres años vivió con la idea de que ese sentimiento no era más que paternal o el tipo de sentimiento que los otros sensei tenían hacia sus alumnos. Pero esa idea con el paso del tiempo se distorsiono a tal grado de hacer dudar al peli plata acerca de sus verdaderas intenciones hacia ella. _Realmente soy un pervertido_, pensaba cuando pensamientos morbosos respecto a la chica llegaban a su mente mientras leía su tradicional novela icha icha…

—Así que tú eres mi remplazo en el quipo 7—decía Sasuke con un expresión vacía en el rostro

Sai no comprendía bien sus palabras, era la primera vez que veía a ese chico. Se limitó a quedarse callado y observar sus ojos negros llenos de odio

—Bueno, no importa. Dime ¿dónde está el rubio?—continuaba Sasuke con su expresión fría

Sai comprendió que se refería a Naruto, _¿Qué asuntos tendrá este chico con Naruto?_ Se preguntó Sai mientras buscaba a Sakura con la mirada. Ella yacía en el suelo y al parecer recobraba la conciencia.

—Sasuke—exclamo la peli rosa aturdida mientras se levantaba. Sasuke la observo sin revelar ningún sentimiento y le dijo: ¿dónde está Naruto?

Ella lo miro, se levantó del suelo sintiendo como todo se derrumbaba en su interior, Sasuke realmente no era mismo, ya nada parecía importarle, había perdido a un gran amigo, su Sasuke ya no existía.

—Naruto…hace mucho que se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya, con el único objetivo de traerte de vuelta—le contesto Sakura sin mirarlo a los ojos, intentó calmarse pero las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

— ¿Sai, donde esta Kakashi sensei?—pregunto la peli rosa

—Debe de venir en camino, tuvo que enfrentar Kabuto antes—le contesto Sai

Y en ese momento el corazón de la chica sintió una gran culpa, de nuevo había sido ella la causante de los problemas, poniendo a sus compañeros en peligro, todo gracias a lo obstinada que era. _Soy una imbécil_ (pensó) _siempre resulto una carga para todos, nada ha cambiado._

—Entonces no me servirás de nada—exclamo Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos—pensaba que si te traía conmigo Naruto vendría a buscarte y tendríamos un enfrentamiento, pero eso no ha funcionado, así que…adiós Sakura

Sasuke acumulo chakra en sus manos y se abalanzo hacia la chica. Inmediatamente Sai la aparto interponiendo una de sus bestias, Sakura se había quedado congelada. Un kunai lanzado por Sai atravesó a Sasuke, hasta darse cuenta de que se trataba de un jutsu se sustitución. El Uchiha sorprendió a Sai por la espalda y casi logro atravesarlo con un kunai envuelto en chakra. Sai logro esquivarlo pero el sharingan de Sasuke lo envolvió en un genjutsu.

Sakura observo como Sai quedaba paralizado en un lugar y segundos después luchaba contra un enemigo imaginario,_ un genjutsu _(pensó la peli rosa)_ debo alterar su chakra para que se deshaga el genjutsu. _Corrió en dirección a Sai olvidándose por un momento de Sasuke, logro llegar a donde se encontraba el chico y justo en el momento en que acumulaba chakra en sus manos para pasarlo a su compañero, un sonido de rayo hizo que girara la cabeza, encontrándose a Sasuke con una considerable cantidad de chakra en su mano izquierda, dispuesto a atacarla mientras de sus labios salía la palabra _¡chidori!_

(Fin del capítulo jejej ok no )

Ella se quedó paralizada, observando con asombro a su agresor, involuntariamente cerro los ojos esperando que ese poderoso chakra le atravesara el pecho…Miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente, caras felices le provocaron una gran tristeza, sonrisas del antiguo equipo 7…un Sasuke riendo disimuladamente, Naruto con su expresión alegre y Kakashi mostrando su ojo visible en un gesto amable_… ¡Kakashi sensei perdóneme!_

Un ninja de cabello plata desviaba el ataque del Uchiha tomando a la chica por la cintura y dirigiendo una mirada de desprecio al peli negro.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida de que la muerte aun no llegaba, mira hacia arriba y se encontró con la espalda ancha de su sensei, el bajo la mirada un segundo y le sonrió con su _ojito feliz._

Ella se sintió inexplicablemente aliviada al encontrarse con la mirada familiar, casi podía escuchar cómo le susurraba_, —no te preocupes—_

Ahora si es el fin del capítulo tal vez la situación les parezca muy cliché jejeje pero no pude evitar que Kakashi llegara a rescatar a la peli rosa (el insistió XD) Gracias por leer. Podrán notar que las cosas se ponen más intensas y parece ser que Kakashi ha estado descubriendo lo que siente pero Sakura no se muestra muy interesada… ¿será acaso que Kakashi la llevo a la cama a la fuerza? Jajaj descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo

De nuevo **gracias a Lexia Hatake Biersack Way por su aportación respecto al formato de la historia **** ya corregi tu nombre **** gracias** **y recomiendo su fic que me ha encantado llamado: The Light Behind Your Eyes**


	4. Chapter 4 La llama de la juventud

La luz de la luna hacia brilla el cabello rosa de la chica que parecía dormir profundamente. El la transportaba con delicadeza sobre sus brazos llevándola a un lugar seguro. Los cinco ninjas se dirigían a alquilar habitaciones en la aldea más cercana, la aldea de la nube. Pagaron dos habitaciones, tres de ellos se dirigieron a la primera habitación. El ninja de cabello gris se dispuso a acompañar a la chica y vigilarla mientras dormía, aun desconfiaba de sus intenciones y le parecía necesario acompañarla para que ella no regresara a buscar a Sasuke.

—Flashback—

— ¡Kakashi sensei!—exclamo Sakura sintiéndose aliviada.

El ninja se lanzaba contra el pelinegro con una gran cantidad de chakra acumulado en su mano izquierda. Estaba dispuesto a terminar con el problema ahí mismo, estaba tan decidido a matarlo que ni siquiera noto el grito ahogado de la peli rosa a sus espaldas.

Ella sabía bien lo que se avecinaba, sabía que su intento de ayudar a Sasuke había fallado como siempre había resultado inútil. Nada podría volver hacer como antes, su sensei estaba decidido a eliminar al peli negro. El corazón de la chica se aceleró, detestaba que sus peores temores se hicieran realidad. De nuevo llegaron a ella todos los momentos que compartieron juntos, lo que solía ser el equipo sintió vacía, sola y desesperada, siempre había corrido detrás de Sasuke y durante toda su infancia lo amo más que a su propia vida, pero… _¿realmente lo amaba?_ (se preguntó) en aquel entonces no era más que una chiquilla jugando a ser ninja, jugando a estar enamorada. Ahora el chico que veía ante sus ojos le parecía un completo extraño. En ese mismo instante pareció desmoronarse toda esperanza mientras las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro y contemplaba como las dos energía chocaban haciendo un gran estruendo. Pero en el mismo instante sintió como, desde muy dentro de su corazón iba tomando fuerzas, de algo estaba segura; no podía seguir amando a ese chico pero tampoco podía dejarlo morir. Casi sin pensarlo se dirigió a toda velocidad a donde chocaban ambas energías, impulsándose con todas sus fuerzas tal como lo hizo aquella vez que Naruto y Sasuke se enfrentaban. Era una gran estupidez y lo sabía, pero era lo único que podía detenerlos o al menos detener a su sensei. Escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre y entonces perdió la conciencia…

—Fin del flashback—

Abrió los ojos y miro alrededor. Le dolía la cabeza, se sorprendió al notar a su sensei sentado en un rincón de la habitación leyendo su tradicional novela icha icha. El dejo su lectura para mirarla y con su típica sonrisa escondida bajo su máscara le dijo: Sakura, despertaste.

—Kakashi sensei—dijo la chica con sorpresa mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama

—Será mejor que descanses—le respondió el peli gris—te expusiste aun gran peligro

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Y Sasuke ¿Qué paso con él? No me diga que usted...—decía la chica sintiendo un dolor en el pecho cuando la idea paso por su mente. ¿Kakashi había sido capaz de eliminar a su ex estudiante? Sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a escurrí por su rostro. Él se levantó dejando su libro a un lado y camino hacia ella, haciendo un gesto que ella nunca había visto en él, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con la punta de sus dedos. Le parecía extraño que se acercara de esa manera a ella. Estaba acostumbrada a sus sonrisas y a que le revolviera el cabello con sus manos pero nunca le había mirado de esa forma y mucho menos le había acariciado el rostro con suavidad. El tacto de su sensei se sentía cálido como ningún otro, le transmitía… tranquilidad. Ella se ruborizo ligeramente aun sin dejar de llorar. Él dejo se secarle las lágrimas y se alejó de ella riendo disimuladamente.

—No te preocupes, no ha ocurrido nada—le dijo Kakashi —Gai y Yamato llegaron justo en el momento en que te dirigías hacia nosotros, Yamato utilizo su jutsu de madera para levantar un muro delante de ti y evitar que te interpusieras entre los ataques de Sasuke y míos.

Se detuvo un momento para mirar la reacción de la peli rosa, notando lo aliviada que se veía, suspiro y continuo con su redacción.

—Al parecer el muro te golpeo y perdiste el conocimiento. También desvió los ataques de ambos y en pocas palabras Sasuke desapareció. —le dijo Kakashi, omitiendo algunas partes del enfrentamiento y sin mencionar las últimas palabras que pronunció el Uchiha antes de marcharse.

El alivio recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, le alegraba que ninguna de las personas más importantes para ella hubiese salido lastimadas. Lamentablemente no podía olvidar el rostro lleno de odio del Uchiha, su rostro mostro un gesto de tristeza.

—Sakura…. —le hablo Kakashi— ¿aún lo amas?

Esa pregunta saco inmediatamente de sus pensamientos a la peli rosa...le parecía tan extraña la actitud de su sensei y aún más que estuviera haciéndole esa clase de pregunta. En todo el tiempo que habían convivido nunca le había preguntado nada al respecto, tal vez porque la respuesta era obvia o tal vez porque no le interesaba…entonces, ¿eso significaba que él comenzaba a preocuparse por sus sentimientos? Claro, ella sabía muy bien que se preocupaba por su bienestar al igual que por los demás miembros del su equipo, obviamente su sensei se veía obligado a protegerla en diversas situaciones aún más que con Sasuke o Naruto pero…de eso a preocuparse por lo que ella sentía…le hizo pensar y admirar lo bondadoso y gran hombre que era su sensei.

Ella se quedó callada por unos segundos, él le miro con seriedad y dijo:

—No me malentiendas, no quiero entrometerme en asuntos personales, pero me gustaría tener la garantía de que no te lastimaría demasiado si algo llegara a pasarle

—Como espera que no me preocupe—dijo Sakura alzando la voz— ¿que acaso a usted no le importa? Sigue siendo nuestro compañero…

—No me refería a eso Sakura—le interrumpió Kakashi seriamente— ¡claro que me importa, yo los entrene! pero has visto su mirada, no es quien solía ser y no dudo que sea perseguido de ahora en adelante, incluso Naruto deberá enfrentarlo.

Ella comenzaba a llorar de nuevo. El ninja copia respiro profundamente y agradeciendo su gran paciencia prosiguió con calma:

—Lo que resulta grave es que no solo te duela el perderlo como compañero, sino como algo más importante en tu vida…—Kakashi se detuvo al observar que la chica desviaba su miraba e intentaba no derramar más lágrimas._ Tal vez no fue la manera más correcta de decirlo (_pensó)_ pero al menos quisiera saber si sigue queriéndolo como algo más, eso facilitaría las cosas…_

—Disculpa Sakura—le dijo Kakashi acercándose y levantando su cara con los dedos, mirándola a los ojos _realmente es hermosa_ (pensó) —intentaremos hacerle cambiar de parecer, no te preocupes…

Sakura fue consciente de que él y Naruto hacían lo posible por ayudar a Sasuke, influenciados por su deseo egoísta de tráelo de vuelta (lo que ella deseaba) poniéndolos en peligro millones de veces…les debía una disculpa y sobre todo al hombre que trataba de consolarla en esos momentos…

— ¡Perdóneme Kakashi sensei!—le dijo agitada con la cabeza baja, derramando lagrimas

Él se limitó a sonreír, _sigue siendo una llorona _(pensó)

—No te preocupes Sakura, perdóname tu a mí por no impedir que Sasuke escapara y descansa mañana partiremos a la aldea—Le dijo Kakashi mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

Ella lo detuvo abrazándolo por la espalda

— ¡Gracias, Kakashi sensei!—le susurro. En ese momento alguien entro azotando la puerta y guiñando un ojo les dijo: _¡la llama de la juventud se ha prendido!_

Maestro y alumna se quedaron congelados, ligeramente ruborizados por la escena en la que los habían encontrado, exclamaron al unísono:

! Gai sensei ¡ D:

Fin del cuarto capítulo Feliz año nuevo nuevo y gracias por leer espero que no les haya parecido aburrido el capitulo jejej ese Gai es todo un loquillo parece que ambos son bastantes cercanos pero….descúbranlo pronto


	5. Chapter 5 TE DESEO

— ¡Gai sensei!—grito la peli rosa apartando sus brazos de alrededor de la cintura de su sensei. La máscara del peli plata escondió toda reacción que le pudo haber provocado la aparición del ninja de cejas pobladas.

—Kakashi, no creí que fueras capaz de algo como esto. Déjame rectificar mi frase—decía un alegre Gai— ¡la llama de la vejez se ha prendido!

Kakashi le miro por unos segundos, suspiro y se encaminó con las manos en los bolsillos hacia la puerta.

—No es lo que piensa, Gai sensei—dijo apresurada Sakura—solo le agradecía a mi sensei por todo su apoyo.

Gai se conmovió con la escena y siendo tan expresivo como solía se echó a llorar.

—Pero que hermoso, ¡tienes mucha suerte Kakashi!—dijo mientras seguía al peli plata el cual parecía tener una actitud molesta—¡qué mal que Rock lee no está aquí!.

La escena le causo gracia a Sakura y rio disimuladamente. Su sensei que ya se encontraba a dos pasos de la puerta le dijo: descansa Sakura. Y dirigiéndose hacia el ninja de traje verde: Gai será mejor que regresemos a nuestra habitación.

Ambos salieron y Sakura cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, se sentía feliz de tener a personas que se preocuparan por ella y que le hacían olvidar por un momento todos sus problemas. Aún con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios se recostó en la amplia, pensando en lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante, después de un largo tiempo y varias lágrimas derramadas de sus ojos, decidió que lo ocurrido con Sasuke no afectaría su vida. Hace tiempo que había renunciado a la idea de tenerlo cerca, es más inocentemente hace tiempo que lo había dejado ir. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era que el peli negro lograra acabar con todo el odio dentro de él y si era posible deseaba que el antiguo equipo 7 volviera a reunirse. Concentrada en lo anterior, el recuerdo de su sensei tocando su rostro y reconfortándola de esa manera se filtró en sus pensamientos. No lograba comprender la actitud que su sensei había tomado, _si hace apenas unas horas que era el mismo despreocupado, paciente y distante de siempre _(pensó). Entendía que al igual que Sai él se preocupara por ella, pero jamás había tenido esa actitud tan cercana o tal vez no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas y ni siquiera ella sabía la razón, mientras se quedaba dormida los momentos que había compartido con su sensei navegaron por su mente…

De regreso a la aldea ambos se mantuvieron distantes, la peli rosa se sintió aliviada de que su sensei regresara a su actitud despreocupada de siempre. Le sonrió a distancia aunque el tardo un poco en notar su mirada pero igualmente le devolvió la sonrisa. A Kakashi le parecía extraño el cambio de humor repentino de la chica, _si apenas ayer era un mar de lágrimas _(pensó)_ realmente no puedo entenderla a la perfección_…ese pensamiento le hizo ser consiente de algo: ella era la única mujer que le llevaba a cuestionarse el porqué de su comportamiento y que no llegaba a comprender por completo pese a sus constantes deducciones. Durante toda su vida y gracias a las novelas eróticas que leía, creía conocer la manera de pensar y actuar de las mujeres, en su mayoría le parecían bastante descifrables ya que sus acciones eran bastante repetitivas. Nunca había deseado permanecer al lado de alguien. Pero esa chica de cabello rosa le hacía desear comprender sus reacciones, le hacía admirar su fortaleza y gran corazón, sus gestos le parecían adorables y su peculiar belleza envuelta en su resplandeciente juventud le hacían ¿desearla?

Nuevamente como había estado haciendo durante casi dos años (desde que la peli rosa se convirtió en una hermosa mujer) decidió dejar de pensar en ello y no hacer deducciones ilógicas, siguió engañándose asi mismo con la idea de que su cariño hacia ella no era más que un sentimiento paternal y siguió caminando como de costumbre ignorando las miradas traviesas que le dirigía la peli rosa y que involuntariamente le hacían sonrojarse bajo su máscara obligándolo a mantener su compostura despreocupada.

Dos semanas después.

Ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en un intento desesperado de atraerlo más hacia ella. Sus labios se movían alrededor de su cuello como bestias salvajes que se convertían en fuego al contacto con su delicada piel. Los músculos de él se movían con fuerza, apretándola contra si mismos, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo sediento de placer de la chica, las ropas de ambos caían al suelo a medida que la pasión y el deseo aumentaban de intensidad en los dos amantes. Él la tomo por la cintura acercándola más hacia el mientras besaba sus pechos….ella arqueo la cintura mientras pronunciaba su nombre

—Kakashi…

En ese momento la luz entro por la ventana iluminando el rostro con sudor del ninja, quien inmediatamente despertó de su sueño. Miro hacia arriba y suspiro, los sueños eróticos con la peli rosa cada vez se volvían más frecuentes desde que se dio cuenta de que de cierta forma la necesitaba, esos sueños eran la prueba más fiel de cuanto la deseaba. Se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha. Pensando en que hace casi dos semanas que no la veía. Desde que habían regresado a la aldea y después de informarle de la situación a la hokage, Sakura había estado ocupada con sus tareas como ninja medico evitándolo lo más posible. Con lo mucho que la conocía sabía que la única razón por la que se mostraba tan distante era porque intentaba superar los sucesos ocurridos anteriormente, en otras palabras superar a Sasuke.

Salió del baño y comenzó a vestirse. Salió de su departamento a los pocos minutos sin un rumbo fijo, buscando un lugar tranquilo para leer su icha icha. Unos cabellos rosas captaron su atención y noto que inconscientemente se había dirigido al hospital de la aldea, lugar donde trabajaba la peli rosa.

—Flashback—

— ¡Sakura!—grito Kakashi al mirar como la peli rosa se acercaba al lugar de choque de las dos energías procedentes del peli negro y de el mismo. Sabia a la perfección que ella intentaba detenerlos, le parecía ver correr a la pequeña kunoichi de 12 años tratando de impedir que sus compañeros se matasen entre sí. El peli plata intento desviar su ataque pero parecía demasiado tarde…un muro de madera impidió que Sakura saliera lastimada por las energías…

—Yamato—exclamo Kakashi, saltando hacia atrás en el momento en que la peli rosa perdía la conciencia.

— ¡Muy bien Kakashi, haz logrado retenerlo, ahora es nuestro turno!—decía un alegrado Gai sensei preparándose para enfrentar al Uchiha. Kakashi suspiro y con actitud resignada dejo que su amigo se preparara para enfrentar al peli negro quien se alejó de ellos dando un salto hacia tras. Mientras tanto, Kakashi levanto el cuerpo inconsciente de la peli rosa y lo coloco suavemente a una distancia apartada del campo de batalla.

—Parece que solo se golpeó la cabeza—dijo Kakashi en dirección a Yamato quien ya había deshecho su jutsu dijo: gracias Yamato.

Los tres ninjas miraron al Uchiha, dispuestos a enfrentarlo tomaron sus típicas posiciones de batalla. Sasuke les dirigió una mirada frívolo y exclamo riendo:

— ¡No pretendo perder mi tiempo con basuras como ustedes!

— ¡Acércate y comprueba si somos basura!—dijo Gai retadoramente. Kakashi se limitaba a observar al Uchiha sin una expresión en particular. _Y ahora qué? (pensó)no sería conveniente regresarlo a la aldea, es claro que se ha convertido en una amenaza_…

— ¡Cuánto tiempo Kakashi! No creí que todo siguiera igual que antes…—decía Sasuke con tono burlón. Kakashi le miro sin comprender muy bien a que se refería.

—Me refería a la repugnante idea de que sigan siendo tan débiles dejándose influenciar por sus sentimientos infantiles—decía Sasuke con expresión vacía arqueando las cejas ligeramente

— ¿Hasta cuándo seguirán permitiendo que sea una inútil sentimental?—dijo Sasuke mirando en dirección a la peli rosa—Es más, ni siquiera podría servirme para otra cosa que no se relacione con el sexo.

Kakashi se limitó a mirarlo, pensando en lo infantil que le parecía el peli negro. _Pero que equivocado..._ (Pensó)_ si supiera que Sakura se ha convertido en un ninja de elite_. La idea le causo gracia, le sorprendía cuanto valoraba los logros de la kunoichi y cuan orgulloso se sentía de ellos pues bien sabía que había formado parte del desarrollo de la chica. Lanzo un kunai envuelto en chakra en dirección a Sasuke quien lo esquivo siendo sorprendido por su ex sensei quien lo amenazaba con su chidori por la espalda. El poseedor del sharingan esbozo una leve sonrisa y dijo:

—Veo con certeza que Naruto no está con ustedes, en fin…tampoco me importa, solo deseaba medir mi fuerza matando al kyubi

—Sasuke…—comenzó a decir Kakashi con tono serio—no tengo ni la más mínima intención de pedirte que regreses, pero considero que deberías guardar el debido respeto a tu ex compañeros.

Parecía innecesario que Kakashi hiciera semejante comentario (hasta él lo sabía) pero solo quería analizar un poco más al Uchiha, midiendo hasta qué punto su odio lo había dominado. Sasuke comenzó a reírse, entrando en el juego de Kakashi sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Dónde quedo tu gran astucia Kakashi Hatake? Que comentario tan mas absurdo…ninguno de ustedes es rival para mí —se enaltecía Sasuke—su falta de odio les impediría convertirse en mis subordinados, no me sirven de utilidad…y mirando a la peli rosa que yacía en el suelo dijo

— ¡Aunque tal vez pueda restablecer mi clan con la inútil…!

El chidori impacto contra el cuerpo del Uchiha el cual inmediatamente fue cambiado por un tronco (jutsu de sustitución) mientras que el verdadero Sasuke se alejaba. El ninja copia no tuvo intención de seguirlo, hizo ademan de nadie lo siguiera. Yamato y Gai le miraron sorprendidos, prestando atención a la mirada que reflejaban los ojos del ninja mientras levantaba a la kunoichi de cabello rosa del suelo…

Y ahí sujetándola con cuidado entre sus brazos, comprendió que había estado mintiéndose a sí mismo los últimos dos años y tal vez casi toda su vida desde que esos ojos verdes le miraron…Las palabras del Uchiha le habían molestado y ahora entendía que no era solo el hecho de que se burlara de la peli rosa, le molestaba la idea de que fuera vista como objeto sexual a los ojos del peli negro.

La sonrisa de Sakura a la edad de 13 años llego a su rostro como una imagen que le confundía, iba envuelta de un cariño especial hacia la chica, envuelta de un deseo de protegerla pero a la vez de una fuerza que le obligaban a permanecer a distancia, siendo lo más prudente posible… demasiado lejos para que ella notara su presencia pero demasiado cerca para que ella supiera que él estaría ahí cuando lo necesitara, limitándose a revolverle el cabello con los dedos, mostrándole una sonrisa que no solía mostrar a nadie mientras le susurraba: _no te preocupes…_

La misma sonrisa pasó por su mente, pero ahora de una chica de casi 17 años, sus ojos verdes brillaban al igual que su alma joven, esos ojos parecían permitirle adivinar sus pensamientos incitándole a descubrir más, pero a la misma vez sin decirle absolutamente nada. Él paseaba con su peculiar actitud desinteresada por los mismos lugares, justo en el momento en que ella aprecia y con su actitud alegre le saludaba con una disimulada sonrisa. Los constantes cambios de humor y muestras de histeria de la peli rosa que solían recaer en todo aquel que estuviera cerca ,hacían que el peli plata esbozara una sonrisa debajo de esa mascara que no dejaba entrever emoción alguna ,una sonrisa en esos labios que no estaban acostumbrados a reír.

Balanceando su ligero cuerpo entre sus brazos, mirando disimuladamente su cabello rosa que la hacía aún más única y aun molesto por los comentarios del Uchiha, decidió que nunca…

La dejaría ir…

—Fin del flashback—

Y ahí estaba contemplando a la hermosa mujer de ojos verdes que salía del hospital para tomar un descanso, aún sin notar su presencia. Kakashi cerró su libro y camino en dirección a la peli rosa, la saludo con un gesto de la mano mientras sonreía por debajo de la máscara…

HOLA hace algunos días que no nos vemos XD disculpen la demora pero las desveladas se habían llevado mi tiempo e inspiración Gracias por leer ,me da gusto que ya sean más las personas lindas que siguen mi historia espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado Actualizare pronto hace que espero me sigan Gracias y feliz año nuevo !


	6. Chapter 6 TE QUIERO

Se levantó de la cama con pesadez cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a salir, se dirigió al baño y se dio una ducha, el agua tibia que bajaba por todo su cuerpo la tranquilizo, cerró los ojos un momento para tranquilizase y tomar fuerzas para comenzar el día (algo que había estado haciendo las últimas dos semanas) y salió del baño. Su expresión era triste, vacía, amarga…mientras se vestía mantuvo la mirada baja y saliendo de su apartamento camino con expresión deprimida. Al llegar al hospital se sintió un poco más tranquila al recordar todo el trabajo que debía realizar y que este no le dejaría tiempo para pensar y mucho menos para deprimirse, algo con lo que había estado luchando las últimas dos semanas. Todo parecía ir bien, se sentía tranquila al estar rodeada de su conocido equipo de trabajo olvidándose de todo lo demás por unas horas, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. ¿_Por qué tenía que haber una hora para almorzar?_ (se preguntó mientras se dirigía afuera del hospital).

No deseaba estar sola, sabía que eso no sería conveniente en su estado. No es que se encontrara fuertemente herida o deprimida, solamente no se sentía como antes y tampoco deseaba estar sola porque inmediatamente sus pensamientos se centraban en el Uchiha y en lo inútil que se sentía de no poder ayudar al peli negro, además de la culpa por haber puesto a sus compañeros en peligro, una vez más…

—Narración Sakura—

Parecía que todo había perdido el significado mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del hospital. No podía olvidar su rostro, no dejaba de pensar lo que vi en su mirada. Durante todo el tiempo en que viví cerca de él, jamás vi esos sentimientos reflejados en sus ojos negros y ahora ese simple hecho no me dejaba tranquila_. ¿Aún lo amas?_ Me pregunte a mí misma en el momento en el que regresábamos a la aldea, de echo esa pregunta ha rondado mi mente últimamente. La respuesta…al parecer la desconozco, bien sería fácil decir que no pero entonces resultaría ilógico que no pueda dejar de pensar en él. Y es tan ilógico que me parece enfermizo, pero más allá de mis sentimientos comparto un poco de los ideales de Naruto: hay un lazo que une al equipo 7, un lazo que ambos deseamos permanezca ahí en el corazón de Sasuke.

A veces suelo pensar que ese chico solo nos trae problemas e inmediatamente recuerdo los momentos que compartimos y la idea me causa gracia. Últimamente suelo recordar cuanto le quería, pero sé muy bien que mi amor por él era ingenuo, un amor inocente digno de una chica de 12 años. Entonces podemos decir que realmente ame Sasuke pero_… ¿en dónde estará ahora? _Me refiero a el chico arrogante pero con buen corazón que solía ser…ese chico que aunque repitiera incontables veces que te odiaba, cuando llegaba el momento podía incluso salvarte la vida. Me duele aún más el recordar lo que solía ser, y cuanto había cambiado con el paso del tiempo, cuánto nos habíamos unido los tres cuando arriesgábamos la vida en misiones pero a la vez nos protegíamos mutuamente. Me da rabia pensar que Sasuke pudo haber olvidado todo su odio si hubiese permanecido con nosotros, eso hubiese sido perfecto…Aunque en aquel entonces yo solía ser demasiado engreída y desinteresa en cuanto a los sentimientos de los demás se refería y realmente me arrepiento de nunca haber podido consolar a ninguno de mis compañeros, pero ahora lo único que deseo es que sean felices, cuánto me gustaría que todo volviera hacer lo que solía…estoy segura de que cambiaría muchas cosas si tuviera una segunda oportunidad.

Kakashi sensei solía decirme que todo saldría bien y estoy segura de que no sabe cuánto apoyo me brindo y cuanto me consolaban sus palabras. Ahora que lo pienso, siempre ha sido el quien ha estado ahí para mí. Cuándo solía llorar por el mas mínimo detalle o cuando estuve a punto de perder la vida a causa de mi negligencia él siempre estaba ahí, salvándome incluso de mi misma ,revolviendo mi cabello con sus dedos ,dedicándome esa sonrisa (que estoy segura pocos han visto) mientras me decía _:no te preocupes…_

Sin duda es una gran persona y me pregunto por qué estará solo. Es verdad no suele ser muy expresivo y tampoco es muy sociable pero…es único. Su cabello color plata que a la luz del sol brilla con gran intensidad, la manera en la que cubre su ojo izquierdo con la banda dejando solo apreciar su ojo derecho (que sin duda es capaz de transmitirte miles de sensaciones en un segundo,) te hacen desear descubrir lo que se esconde en ellos, además de que el llevar típicamente su rostro cubierto parece ser una invitación a desenmascararlo, una invitación a descubrir lo que se esconde bajo esa actitud despreocupada y distraída. He podido apreciar su sonrisa y como su ojo derecho se cierra inconscientemente haciendo su gesto aún más amable provocando que la cicatriz de su ojo sea igualmente encantadora sin dejar de ser interesante, _¿Cómo se habrá hecho esa cicatriz? _Quien sabe, tal vez es consecuencia de su repentina forma de actuar que nunca ha dejado de impresionarme…podría decir muchas cosas que enaltecieran aún más su persona (sonreí) me pregunto si alguna vez se ha enamorado (reí ante la idea de Kakashi comprando flores para su amante) seguramente se enamoraría de una mujer hermosa y emprendedora que fuese muy similar a el (esa idea produjo un sentimiento extraño que decidí ignorar) y seguramente esa mujer caería ante sus encantos inmediatamente…

—FIN DE LA NARRACION SAKURA—

La chica de cabello rosa se sonrojo ligeramente al percatarse de que había estado imaginado a su sensei de una manera no muy correcta, sonrió .Sin darse cuenta había dejado de pensar en Sasuke…

Cuando sus ojos captaron una figura que le saludaba se sonrojo aún más al reconocer a la persona que se dirigía hacia ella con actitud alegre.

— ¡Kakashi sensei!—dijo más agitada de lo normal. El ninja de cabello gris se extrañó de lo agitada que parecía su alumna y de la similitud que encontró entre ella y tomate rojo. La miro a los ojos pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada y al parecer ella tampoco.

—Hola Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?—pregunto el peli plata

Ella recobro el control de sí misma no sin antes tener una pelea en su interior respecto a sus pensamientos tan incoherentes.

—Bien Kakashi sensei, solo he estado trabajando mucho últimamente—prosiguió ella— ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

_¡Rayos! No creerá que vengo a verla ¿o sí? _(_pensó el pali plata_)_ sería imposible que lo supiera, obviamente no puedo decirle que he sido conducido hasta aquí probablemente por un sueño erótico… ¡vamos Kakashi reacciona!_

—Hago mi paseo matutino—contesto sin mostrar las emociones y la pelea que se producía en su interior. Se sentía como un idiota, jamás había tenido que desviar la mirada de los ojos de una mujer, la idea le parecía absurda. Él era el ninja copia conocido por su valor y gran fuerza, era ridículo que la mirada de una chica le pusiera tan incómodo…

Tal vez parecería extraño que Kakashi con toda su experiencia pareciera estar pensando como un adolescente enamorado que se apena bajo la mirada de la chica que hace que su corazón se acelere, pero no era tan extraño…jamás había tenido que enfrentarse a un enemigo tan poderoso…el amor. Pese a que sabía que jamás funcionaria lentamente lo iba aceptando, ¡amaba a su ex alumna!, siempre la quiso como a nadie más y ahora la amaba como nunca había amado antes, al grado de sacrificar sus interés propios por los de ella. Todo este conflicto de emociones le molestaba ligeramente, odiaba la idea de sentirse vulnerable y no poder cambiarlo, deseaba olvidar todo ese lio como hasta hace tres semanas y continuar con su tranquila vida ,lamentablemente ya no podría hacerlo.

HOLA GENTE LINDA

Gracias por leer mi historia hasta este punto, como ya habrán notado las cosas serán más simples. En esta ocasión me concentre en Sakura quien al parecer tardara un poco más en cambiar, a menos que algo la cambie D: Esperen el próximo capítulo y no se arrepentirán. Espero que no les haya parecido tedioso o aburrido el capítulo, pero era necesario adentrarnos en los sentimientos de Sakura, ella lo quiere pero no lo sabe. Agradezco a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de comentar! MUCHAS GRACIAS ¡y para las kakasaku pervertidas que esperan lemon( yo incluida) no coman ansias ya llegara, solo que pretendo que sus sentimientos sean más sólidos al momento de que se unan de esa manera…aunque quizás en el próximo capítulo ambos cedan a sus deseos carnales XD Nos vemos muy pronto.


	7. Chapter 7 LA PROMESA

_"Y todo fue tan espontaneo, tan natural, que a ninguno de los dos nos pareció nada raro que, de pronto, mi mano estuviera en su mano y que nos miráramos a los ojos como dos tontos"_

—_Mario Benedetti _

Ella se dirigía hacia la puerta, habían quedado en comer juntos, pensaba en cómo fue que él le hizo semejante invitación…

—Flashback—

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, el corazón de él se agito un poco, las mejillas de ella se tornaron rosas. Pareció que el tiempo se detenía encerrando a los dos cuerpos en una fina capa que los aislaba del mundo real. El ninja de cabello plata conocía esos sentimientos, sin embargo muy pocas veces los había sentido, tal vez nunca…ella por un momento pareció perderse en la mirada del peli plata, la forma en que la miraba le causaba una sensación extraña, era algo más que curiosidad lo que le provocaba esa mascara que cubría parte del rostro del ninja que la llevaba a preguntarse la forma que tendrían sus labios, que no dudaba que serían tan atractivos como ese hombre lo era. La personalidad de aquel ninja de cabello plata, envuelta en toda esa rareza provocaba que la oji verde deseara ser parte de él …desde el momento en el que se habían vuelto más unidos y después de que se quedaran solos como los únicos integrantes del equipo 7,un deseo de conocer a su sensei había nacido en la peli rosa, inconsciente o conscientemente ,no importaba, lo único que deseaba era ser parte de su vida ,conocer los secretos que se escondían en esa mirada llena de indiferencia que en algunas ocasiones parecía solitaria, triste…él nunca supo que su bella estudiante se daba cuenta de las emociones que el escondía debajo de su máscara, sin precisión pero era la primera persona que se había interesado en él (después de haberse convertido en adulto) aunque nunca lo demostrara. Ella podía notar cuando la mirada de su sensei se mostraba melancólica lo que el solía ocultar con una sonrisa y de lo que casi nadie era consiente o tal vez a nadie le interesaba…tal vez había sido el tiempo el encargado de forjar esos lazos que se deslizaban sutilmente sin que ambos lo notaran pero que definitivamente existían…

El tiempo no podía detenerse para siempre, volviendo a su realidad ambos parecían haberse sonrojado mientras desviaban sus miradas, él improviso sus palabras como solía hacerlo pero causo a un mayor asombro cuando dijo:

— ¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo, Sakura?

La chica se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, le molestaba el sentirse nerviosa al lado de su sensei, mientras trataba de buscar una explicación lógica en su mente_. No sería la primera vez (pensó)_ y asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía al ninja de cabello plata.

Después de ir a _Ichiraku ramen_ ambos se despidieron, la experiencia del peli plata impidió que la comida se desarrollara en silencio, la peli rosa pronto se sintió tranquila, cómoda como si todo fuese sencillo en ese momento…

—Fin del flashback—

Y ahí estaba él, dispuesto a repetir lo sucedido el día anterior, por primera vez no se retrasó más de cinco minutos y se encontró con la peli rosa afueras del hospital.

— ¡Kakashi sensei!—saludo con emoción la peli rosa, viéndose adorable y hermosa a los ojos de peli plata. —por primera vez ha llegado a tiempo

El ninja copia rio ligeramente, siendo consciente de que ya no podía luchar en contra de sus sentimientos, por lo que había decidió que pese a todo lo intentaría...

—Bueno, no podía hacerte esperar—dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca. Ambos caminaron en dirección al típico _Ichiraku ramen_ hasta que Kakashi se detuvo y dijo: me gustaría que fuéramos a otro lugar…

La peli rosa se sorprendió un poco pero de todas formas acepto, ella sabía que podía confiar en él, esa confianza también era producto del tiempo…

Ambos entraron a un restaurante que aunque no era muy llamativo, parecía cómodo y elegante. El ninja la condujo a una de las mesas más alejadas, le ayudo a acomodar su silla, por lo que la peli rosa sonrió al poder disfrutar de ese lado cortes de su ex sensei. Y abusando de su experiencia, el peli plata se comportó de una manera caballerosa con la intención de mostrarle ese lado de el a la peli rosa. Ella ordeno una ensalada y él una ración de carne.

— ¿Acaso estas a dieta, Sakura?—pregunto divertido el peli plata. Ella le saco la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es bueno, no me parece que la necesites—exclamo en un susurro el peli plata, ella se sonrojo ante su comentario. Se sintió bien al poder hablar directamente con Kakashi, durante mucho tiempo sus conversaciones se habían limitado a enseñanzas ninja, hace poco que habían entablado una relación más profunda pero ese tiempo le parecía agradable a la chica, la presencia de aquel hombre la hacía sentir segura cuando estaba a punto de desmoronarse, era una chica fuerte pero también demasiado emotiva. Además de todo el soportaba sus constantes cambios de humor y la felicitaba por sus logros haciéndola sentirse orgullosa de sí misma.

— ¿Qué tal va tu entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama?—pregunto el peli plata

—Bien, anqué parece que ya me enseñado todo, aun debo esforzarme para poder superarla

El ninja copia se alegró por lo emprendedora y decidida que era la peli rosa, sin duda eso era muy atractivo en una mujer…

—Parece que no te fui de gran utilidad cuando estuviste bajo mi cargo—dijo el peli plata

—Al contrario Kakashi sensei, le estoy muy agradecida por haberme apoyado todo este tiempo—dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa. Él la miro seriamente y le pregunto: ¿Enserio crees que te he apoyado?

—Sí, y mucho —contesto ella. Él se quedó en silencio pensando, por lo que ella suspiro y dijo — ¿Acaso no recuerda ese día?

El la miro pensativo: ¿Cuál día?

Ella sonrió, divirtiéndose con la cara de suspenso de su sensei.

Y ahí ambas siluetas parecían estar echas la una para la otra, mientras ella se disponía a hablar, él la miraba con interés. En ese momento todo parecía tener sintonía, todo parecía perfecto, todo era lo que siempre debió de haber sido…

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión muy cerca de donde se encontraban, y de la nada apareció un sujeto con una máscara, la expresión del ninja copia cambio, hizo un movimiento rápido y tomo a Sakura por la cintura, salvándola de un ataque por parte del nuevo sujeto. Los dos ninjas de Konoha se prepararon para enfrentar al villano, esa imagen gozaba de tener una gran sincronía, ambos cuerpos se coloraron uno al lado del otro mostrando lo bien que se sincronizaban, no sería sencillo romper esa barrera.

Kakashi lanzo un kunai en dirección a quien se hacía llamar Madara Uchiha, el hábil ninja no tuvo la necesidad de esquivarlo, en ese momento la peli rosa se lanzaba hacia el con una gran cantidad de chakra en su mano, lamentablemente el objetivo de Madara no era tener un enfrentamiento por lo que tomando a la chica y en un segundo desapareció antes de que Kakashi lograra detenerlos _mierda _(exclamo)_ ¿que se supone que pasa aquí?_

En ese momento llegaron los refuerzos, encontrando al peli plata con una preocupación que se reflejaba en su único ojo visible. Y estando de pie, sintiéndose inútil y con un sinfín de emociones que ni siquiera él lograba controlar, hizo una promesa…_la traería de vuelta, la rodearía con los brazos y le susurraría que la amaba…_

Capitulo doble

Una chica de cabello rosa se encontraba inconsciente encima de una cama hecha de piedra, en medio de lo que parecía ser un laboratorio o el escondite de un villano. La rodeaban 4 figuras que mantenían posiciones distintas e indiferentes. El poseedor de sharingan giro la cabeza al percatarse de que la chica despertaba y fijo sus ojos negras en ella.

Sakura miro a su alrededor, con un sinfín de preguntas en su mente, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, su cabeza parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento lo que le impedía pensar con claridad, el primer pensamiento coherente que logro formular fue un simple nombre, _Kakashi…_

—FLASHBACK—

—Sasuke, es ella —decía el tipo de la máscara —aunque aun no comprendo tus intenciones.

El peli negro lo observo por un momento y resoplo.

— ¿Quieres que colabore contigo no?—dijo Sasuke con voz fría—Karin dejo de serme útil

El ninja que se hacía llamar Madara Uchiha, coloco a la peli rosa en el suelo quien se encontraba bajo un genjutsu y había sido transportada atreves del _kamui._

— ¿Y no sería más sencillo que eligieras a cualquier ninja medico? —exclamo sin mucho interés Madara.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba el cuerpo de la chica y lo colocaba sobre lo que parecía una camilla hecha de piedra.

—Ella no es cualquier ninja médico—exclamo Sasuke con una sonrisa malévola —hace poco me entere de que ha sido discípula de la quinta hokage, por lo que es perfecta para cumplir mis objetivos.

— ¿Y cómo piensas lograr que te obedezca, Sasuke?—dijo Madara mientras reía ligeramente. El menor de los uchihas se limitó a darle la espalda mientras susurro: ya lo veras.

—FIN DEL FLASHBACK—

Sakura se levantó al percatarse de que no conocía el lugar en el que estaba, su asombro aumento cuando visualizo la figura de Sasuke Uchiha a un metro de ella. Inmediatamente se puso en posición de pelea sacando un kunai y mostrándolo delante de ella.

— ¿Dónde estoy Sasuke?—pregunto la peli rosa con expresión enfadada. El Uchiha se limitó a sonreírle sarcásticamente, sus ojos reflejaban odio y su expresión lejos de parecer amable reflejaba ambición.

—Tranquila Sakura, es como siempre deseaste, tú y yo estaremos juntos—dijo Sasuke mirándola con frialdad, esbozo una sonrisa frívola que hizo enfadar a la peli rosa.

—Deja de jugar y dime, ¿Qué quieres Sasuke?—le grito la peli rosa haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no derramar lágrimas. _Sasuke, ¿quién era Sasuke ahora?_ Se preguntaba mientras sentía que nuevamente iba a derrumbarse pero esta vez no sería por amor, si no de _¿lastima?_ O tal vez de todo lo que había significado ese chico, del cariño que le tenía pero definitivamente no de algo que se relacionara con seguir amándolo. _No puedo amar a un muerto_ (pensó) _además el tiempo nos ha cambiado, esto ha sido un sentimiento de amor infantil, ¿amar? No creo que llegue a sentirlo nunca…_ y convenciéndose a sí misma, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar siguió interrogando al Uchiha.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar no muy aparto de ahí. Tres ninjas corrían en dirección al norte, el ninja de cabello blanco parecía preocupado, sus compañeros se percataron de ello, lo conocían demasiado como para ser engañados por esa mascara que le cubría la mitad del rostro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Kakashi?—le pregunto Gai. El peli plata lo miro con indiferencia.

—Supongo que nadie puede estar tranquilo después de que Akatsuki nos atacó—respondió Kakashi con su usual tono apático. Yamato que iba al lado izquierdo del peli plata exclamó: ese no es el punto Kakashi, algo raro te sucede.

Kakashi se limitó a seguir con su búsqueda. Para aquel ninja todo parecía perder el sentido, y solo se limitaba a pensar en las mil formas de traer a la peli rosa de vuelta…

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Hola gente linda hace un tiempo que no nos vemos XD tal vez le sorprenda la aparición de Madara D: de hecho a mí también me sorprende, ¿Qué onda con Madara? (Perdón si les arruine el momento romántico XD) D: y ¿qué onda con Sasuke? Espero que no les aburra su aparición pero ya saben cómo es de ambicioso y ahora resulta que el poder curativo de Sakura le ayudara en su organización. Bueno gracias por seguir mi fic hasta este momento, enserio me alegran sus comentarios y que ya estemos en el capítulo 7 que triste esto terminara pronto jajaj ok no pero bueno, solo espero que no les haya parecido aburrido y sigan leyendo. El próximo capítulo se titulara "mi última batalla" será súper emotivo así que no se lo pierdan. SALUDOS


	8. Chapter 8 ELLA NO NECESITA PROTECCION

**"Porque cuando todo dejo de existir para mí, cuando todo se volvía gris, aún quedaba una persona que esperaba por mi…"**

Ella hace mucho que dejo de ser débil, mientras todos los días cepillaba su cabello rosa se proponía esforzarse para alcanzar a los que hace tiempo dejaron de ser sus compañeros, ella no contaba con una habilidad visual gracias a la génica ni con un chakra extra a causa del destino…ella solo se tenía a sí misma y a todo lo que fuese construyendo. Sin embargo desde que fue consciente de que siempre estaba a espaldas de sus compañeros y de su sensei, decidió cambiar y nunca volver a rendirse, y esa fuerza es la que la conduciría a ser quien era ahora, Sakura Haruno la ninja medico dotada de una gran inteligencia y habilidad para controlar su propio chakra…pero esto era desconocido para el Uchiha que en esos momentos la obligaba a colaborar en sus planes para destruir Konoha, y seria esa misma ignorancia la que lo llevara a confiar demasiado en sus habilidades como ninja ignorando la capacidad de la peli rosa.

Los tres integrantes de _Taka_ rodeaban a Sakura, el Uchiha la miraba con frialdad y una sonrisa malévola. Jugo y Sugetsu estaban a espaldas de Sasuke dispuestos a colaborar aun sin saber que la peli rosa era el nuevo reemplazo de Karin.

—Lo diré de una buena manera así que escucha—exclamo Sasuke—de ahora en adelante formaras parte de _Taka_, planeo usar tus habilidades medicas como recurso para destruir Konoha, supongo que si puedes traspasar chakra también puedes quitarlo ¿no?

La peli rosa lo miro con odio, si por primera vez desde hace 3 años estaba mirando a Sasuke con odio, un rencor que provenía de ese sentimiento que ella mantuvo en su corazón por mucho tiempo…

Las palabras del Uchiha hicieron razonar a Jugo y Suigetsu, ambos dirigieron una mirada de duda hacia Sasuke. El peli negro suspiro pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Y karin? Sasuke ¿Qué ha pasado con Karin?—pregunto el peli blanco con mirada de recelo.

— ¡Vaya, hasta que notas su ausencia Suigetsu!—dijo Sasuke

El peli blanco y Jugo se habían vuelto contra Sasuke, lo miraban con desconfianza tratando de adivinar las intenciones del Uchiha.

—Se supone que iría a investigar, pero…¿Qué ha sucedido Sasuke?—pregunto molesto Jugo

El Uchiha les dio la espalda y susurro: tal vez no vuelva…

Esas palabras provocaron enojo en sus dos compañeros, los cuales comenzaron a interrogarlo con expresión molesta y alzando la voz, sin duda ambos eran mucho más razonables e indulgentes que el Uchiha. Esta fue una oportunidad única para la peli rosa, quien lanzando una bomba de humo se escabulló y corrió hacia la salida más cercana. Odiaba el tener que huir y mucho más huir de él, pero su noble corazón le impidan tener un enfrentamiento con quien había sido su compañero…

—Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí—

—Al parecer ya estamos cerca, Madara debió de haber usado el _kamui _para traerla a este lugar—decía Kakashi—será mejor que nos dividamos y rodeemos el perímetro.

Sus dos compañeros escuchaban atentamente, notando la impaciencia en la voz del peli plata, quien mantenía la vista fija al frente y corría a una gran velocidad.

—El objetivo es salva a Sakura ¿cierto Kakashi?—dijo Gai con una doble intención, el ninja de cejas pobladas comenzaba a sospechar de la actitud de su amigo. Kakashi resoplo aun sin mirarlo.

—Eso es obvio Gai, pero es de vital importancia que averigüemos los planes de Akatsuki y todo lo que respecta a su aparición en Konoha—comento Kakashi sin inmutarse.

Pero el ninja de traje verde no lo dejaría en paz hasta confirmar sus suposiciones, además Yamato se unió al complot.

— ¿Y qué pasaría si no la encontramos Kakashi?—pregunto Yamato con la vista fija en el peli plata. — ¿No crees que sería mejor que nos limitáramos a buscarla?

Kakashi miro a ambos con indiferencia y susurro: ella no necesita que la salven…

Y esbozo una ligera sonrisa de la que nadie fue consiente…

—El buscarla no te impide conseguir información Yamato, y Gai me extraña que tengas tanta preocupación por Sakura—dijo Kakashi devolviéndoles la jugada.

Antes de que anocheciera los tres ninjas llegaban al escondite y comenzaban a rodearlo cuando notaron que una chica de cabello rosa salía a toda prisa causando el asombro de todos excepto del peli plata quien sabía bien que ella no necesitaba ser salvada…

—MEDIA HORA ANTES—

Sin embargo no le resultaría fácil escapar a la peli rosa y mucho menos cuando su captor era un miembro del clan Uchiha. Ella había conseguido llegar a lo que parecía la salida, pero por alguna extraña razón en el momento en el que se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas para salir, su visión cambio y volvió a regresar a donde se encontraba. Miro a su alrededor ,su corazón latía rápido por la adrenalina mientras miraba las distintas salidas que se presentaban ante su visión…esta imagen le permitió darse cuenta de que estaba bajo una ilusión… _¡un genjutsu! (pensó) debe ser lo bastante fuerte como para haberme atrapado tan fácilmente_… y justamente así era, las habilidades de Sasuke habían aumentado de una manera descomunal, su _sharingan_ había sido perfeccionado a tal grado que la peli rosa no pudo percibirlo en un principio pese a que ella solía ser muy observadora. Aún así un simple genjutsu no la detendría, mientras que el equipo _Taka _se encontraba resolviendo un conflicto interno, ella se concentró en modificar su chakra para salir del genjutsu.

Algunos minutos más tarde el peli negro logro convencer a su equipo de seguir colaborando en sus planes (diciéndoles que Karin estaba en recuperación y prometiéndoles que pronto la verían) y se acercaban al lugar en donde se encontraba la peli rosa. Sakura tuvo problemas para salir del genjutsu, pero segundos antes de que Sasuke la encontrara logro obtener el control sobre sí misma. No era nada extraño que ella fuera tan hábil para escapar de los genjutsu, ya en el pasado había conseguido bloquear el _jutsu posesión de mente_ de Ino. Por un momento recordó aquella vez en la que su sensei había conseguido engañarla con un genjutsu…hizo una expresión de tristeza, en ese entonces todo parecía tan difícil pero realmente era tan sencillo…

—FIN FLASHBACK—

Y ahí estaba ella, corriendo hacia la verdadera salida. El peli plata la observaba unos metros atrás, escondiéndose detrás de los arbustos.

—Esperemos a que salga en culpable—dijo Kakashi seriamente. Gai y Yamato no tuvieron otra opción que acatar sus órdenes. Ambos se miraron extrañados del cambio en la actitud de Kakashi. _Se supone que estaba preocupado (pensaba Gai) tal vez mis suposiciones eran falsas…_

Y en un segundo el escenario cambio, tan rápido que el ninja de cejas pobladas tardo en darse cuenta que de pronto Kakashi amenazaba a Sasuke por la espalda con un kunai y al mismo tiempo era rodeado por los dos miembros restantes de _Taka._

Además la peli rosa también formaba parte del campo de batalla, acumulo chakra en su mano derecha y se lanzó en dirección a Jugo, segundos más tarde la silueta de Sasuke _desapareció (jutsu de sustitución_), Kakashi resulto ser un clon (el verdadero se encontraba en la copa de un árbol) y el ataque de la peli rosa impacto contra el suelo.

—Nos vemos de nuevo Sasuke—dijo Kakashi revelando su posición —me sorprende que hayas tenido que mandar a Madara para cumplir tus objetivos.

El Uchiha resoplo y lo miro con fiereza.

—En realidad mis objetivos no eran raptar a la inútil—decía Sasuke—fue una especie de premio por parte de Madara para que colabore con Akatsuki, y de echo llego en buen momento…

Se detuvo al contemplar la mira fría del peli plata, y continúo hablando con un tono más bajo.

—Sakura, no tienes ningún motivo para regresar a la aldea, —dijo Sasuke buscando la mirada de la peli rosa—así que ¿Por qué no colaboras conmigo? Naruto se fue, el mundo ninja entrara en guerra y será mejor que estés del lado ganador además, ya no hay nada que te aferre a Konoha ¿acaso no me amabas?

El Uchiha la miro divertido, sus palabras no fueron rudas pero no dejaban de tener el típico tono apático del peli negro. Sakura se quedó callada, ¿Cómo era posible que sus palabras dolieran tanto? ¿Cómo? El ya no significaba nada_, ¿enserio?_ pero ahora la hacían querer llorar de rabia. Pensó por un momento en las palabras del peli negro. ¿Tenía motivos para permanecer en Konoha? Si, los tenia…grandes amigos, grandes maestros que se preocupaban por ella pero entonces, ¿Por qué una parte de ella deseaba acompañar a Sasuke? ¿Para salvarlo de su soledad tal vez? _Eres una idiota Sakura (pensó) ¿aún lo amas? NO, no es eso pero_…simplemente no tenía respuesta.

Lo único que siempre había querido era amar y ser amada…

— ¡Sakura, quédate conmigo!—le grito el peli plata sacándola de sus pensamientos. —Ni siquiera lo pienses, piensa en Tsunade, en Naruto…—decía Kakashi con seriedad

La peli rosa lo miro, y por segunda vez su visión acerca de ese hombre fue diferente…Él estaba ahí, de pie, firme dispuesto a ayudarla, siempre…siempre, siempre había estado ahí.

_Kakashi_—susurro la peli rosa. Su corazón se agito y se sintió tranquila, no había de que preocuparse mientras él estuviera a su lado, no lo había pensado mucho pero, ese hombre que era extremadamente guapo le había estado provocando emociones nuevas, no eran las misma que las que Sasuke le había provocado, es más ni siquiera se le parecían…el la hacía sonreír de verdad nunca la había echo llorar (como el peli negro) la hacía sentirse segura, la hacía sentirse valiosa incluso algo engreída además su actitud la incitaba a seguir adelante… no hace mucho que su cercanía con el peli plata provocaban que sus mejillas se volvieran rosas y que un deseo recorriera su cuerpo, una emoción que no había sentido nunca….y viéndolo de pie frente a ella, fue consciente de que no sabía lo que era amar hasta hace unos segundos y ese sentimiento pareció fortalecerse cuando ambos, maestro y alumna tomaban posiciones de pelea,(como ya habían hecho antes) uno al lado del otro, compartiendo una misma esencia incluso parecía que compartían una misma mente porque sus movimientos eran de una sincronía perfecta, sus chakras parecían unirse y ambos se vinculaban adaptándose a las necesidades de cada uno, protegiéndose mutuamente y fortaleciendo ese lazo que los había unido eternamente y que ahora parecía que se mostraba visible...

—NARRACION KAKASHI—

Y ahí estaba ella, mi lado luchando por nuestros intereses (proteger la aldea) su cabello rosa estaba despeinado pero le daba una apariencia salvaje ,sus ojos verdes parecían un libro abierto para mí, eran hermosos pero tristes (maldecí a Sasuke en mi mente) yo sabía bien que nunca abandonaría Konoha y mucho menos para contribuir a su destrucción (ella tenía un corazón noble) pero no pude evitar pronunciar esas palabras, mi razón fue cegada por unos segundos por un miedo que se apodero de mí en instantes, ¡ella no podía irse, ella no podía dejarme!…(sonreí por la absurda idea)ella no me pertenecía (jamás lo haría) pero, me bastaba con saber que siempre estaría ahí. Era la única persona que me hacía recordar que valía la pena mi existencia ¿deprimente no? lamentablemente mi vida no es tan hermosa ni tan entretenida como para valer la pena, claro no dependo de nadie pero al menos su sonrisa revive en mi emociones que creí muertas hace mucho…definitivamente esta será mi última batalla con el amor (reí malévolamente para mis adentros) aún me parece una tontería, pero mi yo interno se aferra a este sentimiento ,tal vez para hacerme un poco más feliz o tal vez para atormentarme. Me he enamorado de mi ex alumna…¿pervertido? ¡tal vez!, ella siempre ha sido hermosa y ahora, bueno no es necesario mencionar que …(pensamientos pervertidos) pero eso no es todo…su mayor belleza viene de su gran pasión ,de su gran fortaleza y de todo lo que representa ,incluso de su temperamento (que es más cambiante que el clima XD ) pero que la hace aún más fuerte, emprendedora, audaz y decidida…

En fin…parece que tendré que lidiar con este lio por mucho tiempo (espero morir antes de no poder soportarlo) pero cumpliré mi promesa…ella decidirá el rumbo de las cosas, definitivamente esta parece ser mi última batalla y espero no perder la guerra contra todo este lio de romance…

—FIN DE NARRACION KAKASHI—

HOLI GENTE LINDA espero no les haya aburrido este ni el capítulo anterior. Sasuke tan ambicioso como siempre, bueno espero no se hayan aburrido de la situación pero no creen que es bonito que por fin Sakura se salve a si misma ella es fuerte e independiente (por eso Kakashi la ama) y quería darle la oportunidad de mostrar su fuerza y de echo en el próximo capítulo se lucirá POR FIN! Ya huele a amor XD ambos se dieron cuenta *-* ahora hay que ver lo que les depara el destino. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO espero que continúen con la historia. Espero sus comentarios y críticas constructivas SALUDOS


	9. Chapter 9 LAGRIMAS DE UNA FLOR DE CEREZO

_**Estaba de pie esperando, como hace mucho no lo hacía…con ese traje blanco que provocaba que su cabello color plata resplandeciera. Su actitud despreocupada se había tornado alegre cuando ella llego a su encuentro, ambos sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano, sumergiéndose en la mirada del otro, caminaron con calma… ya no había nada de qué preocuparse, ahora todo estaba bien…**_

CAPITULO 9: LAGRIMAS DE UNA FLOR DE CEREZO

— ¡Esto no hubiera pasado si no se hubiese entrometido en mi camino sensei!—decía una Sakura alterada dirigiendo una mirada de tristeza hacia el peli plata que se encontraba a su lado…recostado sobre una camilla de hospital.

— ¿Y qué pensabas que hiciera?—dijo despreocupado en peli plata, arqueando las cejas, divertido de la actitud de su ex alumna.

Sakura observo su expresión, sintiéndose aliviada de que él no la culpara de lo sucedido, al menos había podido impedir que las cosas resultaran más trágicas de lo que ya era, pero tampoco podía sentirse orgullosa.

—Sakura… ¡Gracias!—dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa—me salvaste la vida.

La oji verde resoplo, y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro. Recostó la cabeza a un lado de la cama.

_Siempre tan emotiva (pensó el peli plata)_ y casi sin pensarlo le acaricio el cabello con sus dedos, pero el tacto no duro más de cinco segundos.

— ¡Pero si estoy bien, Sakura! —dijo Kakashi con su típica actitud despreocupada, un poco cansado de la reacción de su estudiante—no han sido más que rasguños, ¡vamos ya deja de llorar!

Y así era, el peli plata solamente tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y algunas lesiones superficiales causadas por la rozadura de un fuerte chakra que de no haber sido por la peli rosa, quizá hubiese dejado una herida mortal…

—Flashback—

— ¡Sakura, quédate conmigo!—le grito el peli plata sacándola de sus pensamientos. —Ni siquiera lo pienses, piensa en Tsunade, en Naruto…—decía Kakashi con seriedad

Esas palabras habían provocado que la peli rosa volviera en sí, ambos tomaron una posición de pelea que al parecer se había convertido en cotidiana, pegando sus espaldas y protegiéndose mutuamente bloqueaban los ataques de los miembros de _Taka_. No muy lejos, Yamato atacaba a Sasuke pero el Uchiha no tenía mucho problema en esquivar sus ataques, el enfrentamiento no significaba nada para él, pero se veía obligado por su deseo egoísta, a eliminar a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino para lograr sus objetivos, en este caso destruir Konoha. A unos cuantos metros se encontraba Gai sensei, que aunque tarde se unió al enfrentamiento tomado posición de batalla en medio de ambas luchas.

El Uchiha no tardó mucho en cansarse del enfrentamiento, _no era necesario que gastara su chakra en eliminar a semejantes parásitos_, llamo a los dos miembros de su equipo y estos se posicionaron a su lado, listos para seguirlo.

La peli rosa los miro con recelo, sumergida en un lio de emociones y un conflicto que generaban sus propios pensamientos. Se preguntaba lo que debía hacer y le molestaba el no poder tener una respuesta clara. Era la segunda vez que volvía a ver al chico de ojos negros…esa mirada que se había vuelto tan penetrante la hacían estremecerse. Conocía bien los objetivos del Uchiha e igualmente sabía que ese lio ya no tenía solución, _jamás podría hacer algo por él_, ni siquiera había podido hacer algo cuando Sasuke aún estaba en la aldea. Entonces si todo eso no tenía solución, lo único que quedaba hacer era_… ¿acabar con todo?_ le dolía pensarlo pero_… _**¡Tenía que hacerlo!** Si ella no lo hacía, Naruto o alguien más tendría que encargarse de ello y no podía seguir permitiendo que los demás le solucionara las cosas…En fin, ella no podía mantener en orden los pensamientos de su aturdida mente, su corazón parecía que ya no estaba ahí, como si hubiese decidido irse para no sentir, dejándola sola…pero fue esa soledad lo que permitió que por primera vez su razón actuara antes que su corazón ( o al menos eso parecía) sabía bien lo que debía hacer, además tenía la oportunidad ya que no estaba sola y en cierta forma la presencia de aquel hombre de cabello plata le dio ¿valor?…¿Por qué? Pues porque ella sabía que ese hombre tenía más coraje que ningún otro, sabía que su valor y su determinación llegaban más allá de lo inimaginable, en pocas palabras… si él podía hacerlo …ella también podía, por el simple hecho de haber sido su alumna. Y no podía permitir que aquel hombre que siempre velo por su bienestar se ocupara de una tarea que ella misma debía llevar a cabo (ya que era quien más había querido al Uchiha) debía…**eliminar a Sasuke**…

— ¿Crees que puedes irte así de fácil, Sasuke?—grito la peli rosa viendo a los ojos al Uchiha. —Sé que piensas destruir Konoha… ¿Por qué Sasuke?

— ¿Por qué?, me parecías una chica inteligente Sakura—exclamo el peli negro con una risa malévola. Kakashi estaba atento a las palabras de la peli rosa, _increíble (pensó) cuanta facilidad para ocultar sus sentimientos._

—No piensas cambiar…pero no puedo permitir que acabes con todo lo que significa algo para mi Sasuke—dijo la peli rosa, sorprendiéndose a si misma de tener el valor para enfrentar al peli negro…pero, su corazón no podía estar más destrozado…

— ¿Y qué harás Sakura? ¿Acaso piensas detenerme?—dijo riendo el peli negro—nunca podrías hacerlo aunque tuvieras la oportunidad.

Kakashi no vio venir la reacción de la peli rosa, en un segundo ella concentro todo su chakra en su mano derecha mientras se abalanzaba en dirección al Uchiha…

Los dos miembros de Taka (Jugo y Suigetsu) se abalanzaron en dirección a la peli rosa con intención de bloquear su ataque, pero fueron detenidos por un gran muro de madera creado por Yamato. La oji verde pudo continuar con su objetivo y se abalanzo hacia Sasuke y todo esto paso tan rápido que el peli gris no pudo llegar a tiempo para detenerla, el chakra impacto en el pecho del Uchiha…

—FIN DEL FLASHBACK—

Sakura pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo vigilando al peli plata, dedicándole más atención de lo normal. Él se mostraba alegre de sus visitas, ella procuraba llevarle el desayuno o cualquier cosa que necesitara el peli plata (y así lo hizo durante su semana de hospitalización). Las heridas de Kakashi sanaban rápidamente, gracias los cuidados de la oji verde quien en sus tiempos libres solía leerle (cosa que no le fascinaba al peli gris, pero por el simple hecho de ser ella quien lo hiciera no le molestaba) o conversar acerca de las misiones que habían emprendido juntos. Esta cercanía permitió que ambos conocieran más del otro, compartieron sonrisas, miradas… y los constantes cambios de humor de la peli rosa que se sentía culpable de la situación del peli gris y que quería compensarlo brindándole toda su atención.

Una de esas tantas mañanas (cuando el ninja de cabello plata ya podía estar en pie casi con normalidad) ella lo encontró recostado en la orilla de la cama leyendo su tradicional novela _icha icha._ La imagen de su ex sensei leyendo con tanta concentración le causo gracia .Ese libro siempre había despertado curiosidad en ella (y no era la única) por lo que aprovechado su puesto como enfermera del peli plata, se acercó con sigilo y en un movimiento brusco le arrebato el libro de las manos.

La expresión del ninja cambio al darse cuenta de que sus manos se tornaban vacías, sus reflejos habían decaído un poco a casusa de su situación dándole una oportunidad única a la peli rosa. Él la miro al principio con seriedad, posteriormente suspiro y con voz amable le pidió que le regresara el libro, pero lo único que provoco fue que su ex alumna encontrara el sentido cómico de la situación. Ella se divertía con el nuevo juego, sosteniendo el libro a unos metros alejado del peli plata. Sakura le enseño la lengua y coloco el libro a la altura de sus ojos mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la pasta, dispuesta a abrirlo….

En ese momento el peli gris hizo un movimiento tan rápido que provoco que la peli rosa se quedara inmóvil cuando sintió como Kakashi pasaba sus brazos por su cintura, apretándola ligeramente contra él y alcanzando el libro con sus dedos...

—Será mejor que no leas esto…—dijo el peli plata cerrando el libro. Ella se sonrojo al sentir el aliento de Kakashi rozar sus mejillas y el susurro de su voz en sus oídos… una sensación similar a la de una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió como los músculos del ninja se posicionaban ligeramente sobre ella...él noto su sonrojo y sin perder la oportunidad, giro su cabeza, bajo la máscara que le cubría el rostro y en un leve movimiento beso los labios de la peli rosa…

Ese momento pareció perderse en el tiempo, las ilusiones de la peli rosa parecían perder sentido…incluso su corazón vacío se sorprendió de la situación e inconscientemente las lágrimas escurrieron por su rostro…miles de pensamientos y emociones la embargaron pero todas sus dudas desaparecieron al sentir el calor del contacto del peli gris y fue eso lo que provoco que a pesar de toda su confusión…

Tomará el rostro de su sensei entre sus manos, correspondiendo al beso que contenía sentimientos que habían estado ocultos por demasiado tiempo…

—

—

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la aldea, un chico de cabello rubio hacia su aparición. Se sentía feliz de regresar y se preguntaba cuánto habría cambiado la aldea y todos sus compañeros. La sonrisa se una chica de cabello rosa paso por su mente._ Sakura (pensó)…_

—

—

HOLA hace mucho que no nos vemos .No me maten XD espero que haya sido de su agrado. Por fin! Les gusto el momento de su primer beso? Espero sus comentarios y críticas constructivas. Gracias por leer y no dejen de hacerlo, esto tendrá su último conflicto y creo que ya adivinaran por quien…jejeje y no olvidemos el **lemon** XD les debo una disculpa a las que querían leer lemon desde el principio (yo también quería) pero pues las cosas se desviaron un "poquito" pero tranquilas ya llegara y les prometo que **VALDRA LA PENA** (carita pervertida) XD nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	10. Chapter 10 Llámame amor

_**[…]Y entonces me olvidaba de mi nombre**_

_**y del maldito nombre de las cosas y de las flores**_

_**y quería gritar y gritarle al oído que la amaba**_

_**y que yo ya no tenía corazón para amarla […]**_

_**y ya lo saben las palabras -y las palabras y las calles y las fotografías**_

_**ya saben que lo saben y que ella y yo lo sabemos**_

_**y que hemos de morirnos toda la vida para no rompernos el alma**_

_**y no llorar de amor.**_

**Efraín Huerta—"Este es un amor"**

CAP 10 — ¿AMOR CORRESPONDIDO?

Él quería arrancarle la ropa con las manos, había estado deseándolo por mucho tiempo, sus labios deseaban moverse como bestias salvajes por todo su cuerpo, pero el cálido tacto de los labios de ella detenía sus salvajes reacciones. Sus labios eran suaves, delicados, deliciosos…podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada y sentir su cabello rozarle suavemente el rostro. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, no quería ser consciente de la realidad, solo quería prolongar esa sensación que la embargaba, por todo el tiempo que fuera posible, las manos de él se movían suavemente por su cintura, el contacto de sus labios era suave, rodeo su cuello con los brazos, acercándolo más hacia ella, sintiendo el cabello suave de sus sensei entre sus dedos. Él le mordió los labios, el cuerpo de ella lo deseaba de mil formas distintas, como una especie de impulso, quería más…y eso le preocupaba. Por primera vez estaba sintiendo el rostro desnudo de su sensei, sus labios parecían delgados pero hábiles y se abrían paso dentro de los suyos, proporcionándole un placer que no había sentido nunca, no era cualquier beso, simplemente era…el mejor beso de los pocos que había tenido, aun así no dudaba que sería el mejor…

Él hizo ademan de alejarse, retiro sus manos de la cintura de ella y se disponía a subir su máscara cuando unas finas manos lo detuvieron, ella abrió los ojos y contemplo por primera vez el rostro de aquel hombre. Su asombro no fue grande, ella nunca dudo de lo guapo que era…sus labios eran delgados, tal como ella lo había sentido, tenía una nariz perfectamente perfilada, sus ojos que parecían tan distintos le daban ese misterio que lo envolvía. Su rostro era alargado, su mentón le daba un aspecto varonil, y estaba segura de que se le formaban hoyuelos cuando sonreía…

Se miraron a los ojos, ninguno se atrevía a argumentar palabra, _¿y ahora qué? (pensaba el peli plata)_ jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable, su experiencia le estaba fallando, o tal vez solo sabía cómo complacer a una mujer pero nunca se había interesado en saber cómo conquistarla. Él solía tener admiradoras en todos lodos y nunca le resultó difícil conseguir lo que quería, pero ahora todo era tan distinto. Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ese beso cambiaria las cosas entre ambos_, ¡que estupidez¡ (pensó)_ sabía que no era el momento ni mucho menos el lugar para semejante acción, sin embargo no pudo contener el deseo que sintió cuando la rodeo con los brazos y teniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo…quería tenerla, quería que fuera suya para siempre, por el simple hecho de ser la única persona a la que había mostrado ese lado dulce, esa actitud que creía muerta hace mucho…su apatía se convertía en amabilidad y ternura cada vez que estaba a su lado. Él lo sabía y ella también…

— ¿Qué significa?—dijo Sakura desviando la vista del rostro de su sensei, no quería sentirse confundida _¡No de nuevo!_ No con él… ¿Por qué tenía que hacer algo semejante? (se preguntaba) y ¿por qué no le había molestado? Lo único que había deseado en ese momento es que nunca terminara… ¿Por qué?

Kakashi se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y de la nada cambio a su típica actitud despreocupada, se pasó el brazo por la nuca y le sonrió como habitualmente. Ella miraba el suelo, intentando no llorar, odiaba que todo fuera tan complicado dentro de sí misma, ¿por qué no solo amarlo? ¿Quería hacerlo? ¿Quién se lo impedía? (se preguntaba)

—Bueno Sakura, puedes darle el significado que quieras…—dijo Kakashi y ambos miraban al suelo—puedes pensar que es un agradecimiento por salvarme la vida…

Ella no dijo nada, se preguntaba por qué, él hacia las cosas tan difíciles, ¿Por qué no simplemente le decía que la quería? O en dado caso ¿por qué no simplemente le decía la verdad?, ¿acaso estaba jugando con ella?, esa idea dolió en el fondo de su corazón, ella ya no necesitaba más juegos… ella ya no quiera más dolor. Pedía a gritos que las cosas fueran sencillas, sólo eso_… ¿acaso era tan difícil?_

—Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme, al parecer ya estoy mejor, volveré a la revisión más tarde—dijo Kakashi mientras le daba la espalda y sacaba una bomba de humo.

Su corazón se agito (más de lo que ya estaba) parecía que iba a salir de su pecho, siendo tan expresiva como solía ser, ignoro el orgullo y todos los complejos que tenía respecto a la idea de amar a su sensei, corrió hacia el… acortando la poca distancia que los separaba, lo abrazo por la cintura y le susurro_**: **_**¡tú no!…tú no te vayas…**

—FLASHBACK—

Ella se lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a Sasuke, su ataque estaba funcionando, los dos miembros de _Taka _no habían podido detenerla, su sensei la miraba sorprendido, ya era tarde para detenerla…el chakra impacto en el pecho del Uchiha…

Y de pronto Sasuke estaba a punto de atravesar a Kakashi con su chidori

Todo fue tan rápido…en un segundo ella creía que había vencido, pero en realidad había dudado en el último momento y el Uchiha uso un jutsu de sustitución, aprovechando la confusión de la peli rosa para atacar a Kakashi. Sasuke era bastante hábil, había notado la cercanía, el lazo que unía a aquellos dos. Sabía muy bien que la única forma de lastimar a uno de ellos era dañando al otro. Sí, su objetivo era acabar con las esperanzas de le peli rosa, para arrástrala a su pequeño mundo lleno de odio, o tal vez simplemente no toleraba la idea de que la chica se hubiera vuelto fuerte, o incluso podía ser que no quería aceptar que si ella era capaz de matarlo era, **¡porque ya no lo amaba!** Él necesitaba acabar con esos lazos lo más rápido posible, solo así podría cumplir sus objetivos egoístas tan llenos de odio. Lástima por él, ella era la única que lo había amado…

El ninja copia no iba a ser vencido por uno de sus discípulos, a pesar de estar concentrado en el movimiento de la peli rosa, notó cuando el Uchiha se posiciono a su espalda. Kakashi consiguió desviar el ataque, mientras tanto Gai y Yamato enfrentaban a Jugo y Suigetsu. El campo de batalla iba tornándose serio, la peli rosa se sintió como una cobarde, y se odio a si misma por eso. No había podido acabar con aquel extraño, solo había puesto en riesgo la vida de su sensei, nuevamente, como siempre solía hacerlo…

El ninja copia era un experto en el combate, sin embargo Sasuke no era un oponente débil. Kakashi se enfrentaba a un auténtico Uchiha, quien además había sido entrenado por el ninja más astuto, Orochimaru.

Se enfrentaba experiencia vs poder, una experiencia perteneciente al peli plata contra un poder descomunal de Uchiha. Sasuke decidido en acabar con sus vidas, activo a _Susanoo_, causando el asombro del peli gris. Los ataques de Kakashi eran repelidos por la armadura de hueso de la técnica de Sasuke. Gai y Yamato ya tenían suficiente con los oponentes a quienes enfrentaban, por lo que no pudieron ayudar a Kakashi cuando Sasuke lanzo el _Amaterasu _y al mismo tiempo atacaba con una flecha de _Susanoo_…

Sakura a poca distancia de su sensei se había quedado estática, sumergida en sus pensamientos individualistas, observó como el _Amaterasu _era absorbido por el _kamui_ de Kakashi, pero un segundo después la flecha iba a impactar contra su espalda. Sasuke sonrió con maldad, Kakashi sintió un leve mareo (por usar el kamui anteriormente) y se le nublo la vista, al parecer había perdido…

**¡NO!** , pensó la peli rosa ya que sus palabras se habían quedado estancadas en su garganta. Simplemente no podía perderlo**, ¡NO A Él**! ni siquiera podía hacerse a la idea. Ese hombre era demasiado importante, había ganado un lugar en su corazón, un espacio en su mente. Sus sentimientos…sus ideas…todo, parecía mezclarse dentro de sí misma en un segundo. Su corazón daba rápidos latidos, las lágrimas salían de su rostro…no lo dudo, no podía permitirse hacerlo, en un rápido movimiento empujo con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de su sensei, el chakra del ataque rozo el lado derecho del peli plata, causándole heridas superficiales pero sobre todo en su pierna por lo que necesitaría de ser internado. Pero la peli rosa, que había cubierto el cuerpo de su sensei con el suyo tenía heridas graves, quemaduras que se extendía por su pecho.

Pero se sentía feliz.

El alivio recorrió su cuerpo cuando observo que él no tenía heridas de gravedad. Kakashi la miro a los ojos, sorprendido, aliviado, y aterrado (si, por primera vez Kakashi sintió miedo) cuando noto las quemaduras en el cuerpo de la chica. Los ojos del peli plata eran grandes en parte por la preocupación, en parte por el asombro. _Sakura…. (_Susurro)

Y ella le sonreía, como si nada hubiera pasado. El sudor bañaba su rostro, su cabello rosa lucia sucio y despeinado, pero sus ojos mostraban la mayor satisfacción.

— ¡Lo logre Kakashi sensei! —Dijo ella casi sin aliento— ¡no le ha pasado nada!

Él la acerco a su cuerpo casi sin pensarlo, ayudándola a levantarse. Se sentía culpable y a la vez feliz de saber que era importante para ella, miles de ideas se confundían en su mente…

Se levantaron sin decir más, ella comenzaba a curarle las heridas. Kakashi tomo su mano diciéndole que era mejor que se curara a sí misma y ella así lo hizo.

Habían luchado juntos por mucho tiempo, y seguirían haciéndolo….

Sasuke miraban la escena, el enojo era visible en sus ojos. Sakura lo noto, pero _¿Qué importaba?_ Sasuke nunca había mostrado interés en los sentimientos de otro, se había vuelto egoísta con sed de venganza, fuera cual fuera la razón, no era suficiente…no para ella. Lo único que podía desearle era tranquilidad….quería que el corazón del Uchiha cambiara, no para ella sino para él mismo…en ese momento comprendió que:

Había dejado de amarlo.

Y lo único que los unía era solo un gran cariño…

—FIN FLASHBACK—

Ese recuerdo impacto en su mente, su conciencia, su razón todo de sí misma le gritaba que no podía perder al hombre que estaba entre sus brazos. Era demasiado importante, demasiado valioso, demasiado perfecto. No era perfecto por ser atractivo, era perfecto por su compañía, por la cordialidad, por la atención, por todo lo que Kakashi le ofrecía, sin la menor condición, sin esperar nada…

El corazón de Sakura, que ella creía muerto aun latía y se agitaba cada vez que él la miraba a los ojos, con toda esa pasión, con todo ese misterio en que la sumergía, como nunca nadie la había mirado.

Había probado su tacto, había besado sus labios, jamás había experimentado algo mejor. Su cuerpo hacia una sincronía perfecta con el cuerpo de su sensei, era como si hubieran sido diseñados por un mismo autor, como dos obras de arte que diferentes se complementan bajo las tonalidades, bajo lo que representan cada uno.

Pero a la vez también le asustaba. No sabía lo que era correcto, y el temor la recorría acompañado de esas sensaciones nuevas. Tenía miedo de arriesgarse y perder la única esperanza que la mantenía realmente feliz, que llenaba el vacío de su pecho, que hacia su corazón latir. Pero sabía que su corazón ya no latería por nadie más, Kakashi sería el último que había podido entrar en su corazón, y tal vez había sido el primero. Ese sentimiento era fuerte, se había fortalecido con el tiempo, ambos lo habían descubierto, ambos se habían enamorado. Si, tenía que aceptarlo. Le gustaba la manera en la que ahora la miraba, le gustaba todo ese deseo que sentía cuando sus manos rodearon su cintura, le intrigaba la manera en la que podría hacerla enloquecer con sus caricias, pero aún más: le complacía que aun existiera alguien que mantuviera su corazón vivo, que la hiciera sonrojar, enfadarse, reír y muchas cosas más. El amor de ella era puro, el amor de él también lo era, solo que se mezclaba con el deseo de la experiencia.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta: ella quería pertenecerle, caminar de la mano a su lado, confiaba en que él la comprendía y era lo que siempre había estado buscando…

El cubrió las manos de la chica con las suyas, y se dio la vuelta tomándola de las manos. Se miraron a los ojos y ambos sentía esa conexión que los había unido por tanto tiempo, tenían historias que contar, momentos que habían vivido juntos y sobre todo, un gran camino por delante. Ella no lo abandonaría, él jamás la dejaría ir.

Kakashi debía cumplir la promesa consigo mismo. Sonrió como siempre lo hacía y le dijo:

—Sakura, Me gustas.

Ella se quedó en silencio. Él tomo un mechón de su cabello mirándola apasionadamente, abusando de su experiencia para hacerla ceder.

—Pero no tienes obligación de corresponderme

—Kakashi….yo…

—No te apresures, te esperare todo el tiempo que necesites…

Si, ella quería corresponderle, pero no en su estado actual, no como se sentía con todo ese lio en su cabeza.

—Todo será igual que siempre Sakura, solo que no quería callarlo. En fin…supongo eso es todo. No tienes que corresponder a nada, es más ni siquiera espero que lo hagas. ¿Entendido?—dijo Kakashi con ademan despreocupado.

Él le sonrió y desapareció en una nube de humo. Y ella simplemente sonrió.

—FIN DEL CAPITULO—

HOLA mil disculpas por la tardanza (ya saben lo que es ir a la preparatoria D: ) .Sucede que este debería de haber sido el final, pero por más que intente no pude resumirlo todo en un solo capitulo D: estuve toda la semana pensando y llegue a la conclusión de que lo mejor era darle unos capítulos más. Así que espero y no se aburran y aun sigan esta historia. Aun nos falta el lemon C: gracias por sus comentarios, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Debo decir que este capítulo ha sido el más difícil de escribir, tenía muchas ideas y quería hacer un súper capítulo final, pero no considere correcto que mezclara los sentimientos encontrados de Sakura con el lemon y los celos de Naruto (spoiler XD) En fin, muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos pronto .


End file.
